Electronic commerce is typically conducted through the use of personal computers. Forms of electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) include buying and selling products, paying bills, viewing account summaries and transactions, and online investing. E-commerce may also be conducted using other devices. Examples of such other devices include personal digital assistants, web-enabled cellular telephones, and interactive television receivers.
Participation in e-commerce often requires payment by credit card. Some people do not have a credit card because of poor credit, lack of credit history, personal choice, or other reasons. In fact, there are many individuals who do not even have a bank account. Such individuals may be unable to participate in e-commerce, despite their desire to do so. As another example, participating in e-commerce often requires an investment in a personal computer, a personal digital assistant with Internet access, a web-enabled cellular telephone, an interactive television receiver (where available), or other device with Internet connectivity. For some people, such investments are financially out of reach.
As e-commerce transactions become more widespread, people unable to participate in e-commerce may be disadvantaged. While some people have access to Internet terminals at work, in public libraries, in Internet cafes, or elsewhere, these terminals may not be available for participating in e-commerce because of policies restricting such use. Some people may also be uncomfortable conducting some transactions, though legal, at work or in a library because of concerns that their employer or others may be tracking their use and transactions. As an example, employers may track which web sites employees visit, or may block access to some web sites altogether. There may also be security concerns when using credit card numbers at a library terminal.
In the drawings, identical reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced and discussed (e.g., element 102 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 1).
Note: The headings provided herein are for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or interpretation of the invention.